


Il sole e il veleno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una discussione tra Hermione e Piton.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt:Personaggi: Severus, HermionePrompt: Smetti di credere al sole perché le nuvole lo coprono?Prompt:Testo canzone: Halestorm-Familiar Taste Of Poisonhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZOmtPR_MTU





	1. Chapter 1

Il sole e il veleno  
  
Piton sprofondò nella pila sollevata dei cuscini del suo letto, chiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò il bicchiere di vino elfico al naso. Inspirò sentendone l’aroma e si leccò le labbra sentendole screpolate. Avvertì lo scricchiolio della porta e dei passi risuonarono nella stanza.  
“Cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro. Solo gli esponenti di quella casa osano andare in giro a quest’ora” sibilò. Si voltò e vide Hermione. Sbuffò, sentì le guance pizzicare e la figura della studentessa era sfocata, i suoi occhi dalle iridi nere erano liquidi.  
“Come volevasi dimostrare” borbottò. La Granger si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
“Le altre volte che le sono venuta a fare visita dopo non mi ha messo in punizione” ribatté con tono deciso Hermione.  
“Mi sembra di averle già spiegato che la sua è un’infatuazione ed io, purtroppo, quando sono ubriaco non ho abbastanza lucidità da rendermi conto di quanto mi dispiaccia la sua presenza” borbottò. Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò il liquido vermiglio. La ragazza guardò la serie di bottiglie appoggiate sul pavimento di pietra.  
“Professore, ogni volta che la vengo a trovare dopo le lezioni la trovo sempre con una bottiglia. Mi spiega perché si fa del male?” domandò. Strinse i pugni e gli occhi castani le brillarono, aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Non si sa rispondere da sola signorina? Credevo fosse un’insopportabile so tutto io. Non c’è scritto in uno dei suoi manuali?” domandò acido l’adulto. Finì il liquido contenuto nel bicchiere. La luce della luna che filtrava dallo spiraglio tra due drappi pesanti gli illuminava il viso.  
“Se è preoccupato per la guerra, sappia che finirà. Voldemort ha basato il suo impero su castelli di carta. Paure di nomi, intrighi, inimicizie tra i maghi, ma alla fine se siamo uniti riusciremo sicuramente a sconfiggerlo” spiegò. Avanzò e i lunghi capelli ondulati castani le ondeggiarono dietro il capo.  
“La pace non esiste, non l’ho mai vista” biascicò Piton. Si passò la mano nivea tra i capelli unticci e usò l’altra per prendere una bottiglia oltre il bordo del letto.  
“E lei smetterebbe di credere al sole perché le nuvole lo coprono?” ribatté la mezzosangue. Piton stappò la bottiglia.  
“Risponderò al primo quesito. Bevo perché mi piace questo sapore di familiare veleno. Perciò con questo capisca quanto m’interessa della pace e del sole” sibilò.


	2. Amanti segreti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus ed Hermione sono segretamente amanti. Ecco un loro incontro notturno.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctmQxDqmDVM.  
> Scritta per i Prompt del Lunedì del gruppo Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: HP: A e B (scegli tu quale delle 3 coppie) hanno una relazione segreta... "Non c'è nulla al mondo che valga più di noi" -Syria

Amanti segreti  
  


 

Hermione si appoggiò con entrambe le mani e la spalla alla parete umida della stanza, le sue narici percepivano l’odore di muffa del sotterraneo.

“Se dovessero trovarla fuori dal letto, rischierebbe l’espulsione oltre che una punizione” disse Severus. Era accomodato su una poltrona davanti al camino, al cui interno scoppiettava il fuoco.

Hermione avanzò con passo cadenzato.

“Non sarebbe la prima volta che vengo punita e potrei sempre dire che sono venuta qui per riferirle notizie importanti riguardo Voldemort. Mi basterà raccontare uno dei tanti incubi di Harry, per avere l’attenzione di Silente. Il preside impedirebbe alla Mc Granitt di cacciarci, a quel punto” rispose. Raggiunse il letto a baldacchino di lui e vi si sedette, accarezzando il lenzuolo candido.

“Le ricordo che questo, però, non è il mio ufficio. Sono le mie stanze personali” rispose Piton, secco.

Hermione rabbrividì, avvertiva gli spifferi gelidi insinuarsi sotto i suoi vestiti e l’odore della muffa che ricopriva la pietra le pizzicava le narici. Si passò le mani sulla gonna della camicia da notte che indossava e si strinse nella vestaglia di lana che indossava.

Severus appoggiò entrambi i piedi sul tappeto blu che copriva il pavimento e la guardò tirarsi le dita utilizzando l’altra mano, arrossandosi la pelle. Si portò alle labbra il bicchiere e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

< Avere una relazione segreta con una studentessa è stata la scelta più sciocca che io abbia mai deciso di intraprendere. Se Silente lo scoprisse, verrei cacciato dall’unico luogo che posso chiamare ‘casa’. Per quanto anche qui io sia giudicato e maltrattato.

Eppure… >. Sentì il liquido scendergli lungo la gola, bruciando.

“Quello è Whisky Incendiario?” domandò la giovane.

“Temo anch’io una sbronza, ammetto. Farmi trovare semi-addormentato domani a lezione non aiuterà la mia nomina di professore assennato” ribatté gelido Piton.

“Professore…” disse Hermione con voce roca. Si sfilò la vestaglia, si abbassò la manica della camicia da notte, lasciando scoperta la spalla.

“Sì?” domandò Piton. Rabbrividì e le sue gote si tinsero di rosa, mentre guardava la pelle liscia della giovane.

“Se non mi vuole, può sempre cacciarmi” disse Hermione. Socchiuse le labbra a cuore e vi passò la lingua, inumidendole.

Piton finì il contenuto del bicchiere e si alzò in piedi, mise il bicchiere su un tavolinetto, rabbrividì e avanzò di un paio di passi, dirigendosi verso di lei.

“Se fossi in grado, lo avrei già fatto. Non comprendo quale insano meccanismo sia scattato nel mio cervello per farmi considerare sensato trovarla più che attraente, signorina so-tutto-io” disse.

< In realtà è abbastanza evidente. Si è fatta una donna, dalle belle forme, ma si è affinata anche la sua intelligenza. Furba come poche, mi ha fatto cadere in trappola.

Ha poco a che vedere con la ragazzina dai capelli crespi e i dentoni da castoro che è arrivata in questa scuola > rifletté. Si sedette accanto alla giovane, che gli avvolse il collo con le proprie braccia affusolate.

“Severus, gli uomini soffrono di più per una vita senza passioni, che per la sofferenza suscitata dalle passioni stesse” bisbigliò seducente.

Piton avvertì una fitta al basso ventre.

“Le passioni mi hanno sempre fatto soffrire. E so che se il mondo scoprisse di noi, spazzerebbe via anche te come ha fatto spesso con me” disse. Le baciò la fronte con le labbra bollenti, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Però, ho addormentato i miei sensi con l’alcol per un motivo”. Aggiunse.

Hermione sfiorò il suo naso adunco con il proprio.

“Ossia?” domandò con voce calda.

“Per godermi questo momento appieno.

Non c’è nulla al mondo che valga più di noi, di questa storia. Tu mi rendi vivo e io voglio assaporare questa sensazione” rispose l’uomo. Le accarezzò il collo e la baciò appassionatamente.

 


End file.
